Someone's Watching Over Me
by Mistress of Blue Evil
Summary: Song fic: Harry’s getting pounded by fate, but he’s got someone watching over him…who?


**Someone's Watching Over Me**

Harry and Hermione are fighting off the Death Eaters in the final battle. Hermione is holding tightly onto the hand that Harry's not holding his wand in. She's scared have to death of what might happen to Harry or herself. Suddenly Harry's wand flew from his hand and Hermione's did the same. Harry was stunned at the action and stood in front of Hermione to protect her.

"Go right ahead," Harry said and widen his arms, "kill me. I really don't care."

"Harry," Hermione whined and her arms snaked around Harry's waist and held him tightly. "I love you," Hermione said and in a few quick motions Hermione was in front of Harry and took the killing curse to the chest. Hermione fell limp and into Harry's arms.

Harry stopped living that day. He had nothing to live for and he never let anyone else into his life.

_I found myself today_

_Oh I found myself and ran away_

_But something pulled me back_

_A voice of reason I forgot I had_

_All I know is you're not here to say_

_What you always used to say_

Harry sat in his flat in London drinking another bottle of Firewhiskey. He had already had five, but he really didn't want to think about her again. She was the only thing on his mind and she was the last thing he wanted to think of.

'What would Hermione say if she saw you, Potter? She'd scream at you and toss you into a cold shower!' Harry thought and then just gulped down more Firewhiskey.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" a voice from the corner of the living room said with a disgusted sigh. Harry couldn't remember what happened next, but he woke up in bed in only a pair of boxers.

_But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

Harry dismissed it and told himself that he had taken his own clothes off and climbed into bed. Harry walked into the bathroom and grabbed a vile of 'Hangover Remedy'. Harry choked it down and went to get breakfast. The tea was already made and eggs were in the pan ready to cook. Toast was ready after a few minutes and then the eggs were done. Harry thought he was hallucinating, but he never thought anything about it.

That morning Harry dragged his ass to work for the first time that week, but it was normal for him to do that, and the twins never minded, and they knew what he was going threw…Ron was going threw the same thing. Harry sat at the back desk and tried not to think of the times that Hermione had tried to help him with his homework at Hogwarts. She always made sure that his grades, and Ron's, didn't get flushed down the toilet. She was the one that always looked out for them and gave them the answers if they got really stuck.

_I've seen that ray of light_

_And it's shining on my destiny_

_Shining all the time_

_And I won't be afraid_

_To follow everywhere it's taking me_

_All I know is yesterday is gone_

_And right now I belong_

_To this moment_

_To my dreams_

Harry was dreaming, of her, that night. He screamed as he relived her murder over and over again in his head. Harry wished that the memory would leave him alone, but it just kept coming back into focus. Hermione was always on his mind even if he was drunk, which he was at the moment.

"Harry James Potter, what am I to do with you?" that voice asked from the same corner of the living room. Harry jumped up and clumsily pulled out his wand.

"Who are you?" Harry slurred. A laugh was heard and then a ghostly figure approached him. Harry couldn't tell you it was, but he did note that it was female.

"Harry, don't you recognize me, or are you too drunk for that, baby?" Harry then realized who it was. Only one person in the world called him 'baby'.

"Hermy?" Harry asked in a weak voice as his knees gave way. Hermione stood next to him in her ghostly form and smiled.

"Well, now that you know that…" Hermione said as she flicked her wand and Harry levitated to the bed, "…you can sleep soundly. Don't give up on life, Harry, you can move on."

Hermione was gone and when Harry woke up the next morning the tea wasn't made and everything was in the same order he had left it, but one thing was out of place. There was a piece of parchment on the desk with writing on it.

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

Harry walked over to the desk ignoring his pounding headache and read the neat print.

'Harry, my love,

I pains me to see you this way. Please live your live to the fullest and move on. I'll be waiting for you. I love you dearly and I want you to move on.

I'm waiting for you always,

'Mione'

_It doesn't matter what people say_

_And it doesn't matter how long it takes_

_Believe in yourself and you'll find_

_It only matters how true you are_

_Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

Harry sighed. It had been almost two years since Hermione had come to him in a ghostly form and told him to move on, and now he and Ron were moving on. Ron had just gotten married to Luna a month earlier and Harry was, in fifteen minutes, getting married to Ginny. Harry looked up to the sky and smiled.

"I love you, 'Mione. I hope you're happy. Life will never be the same without you, love. Wait for me," Harry said and turned to face the door and the rest of his life.

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over…_

_Someone's watching over…_

Only a mere twenty years after Harry's marriage to Ginny he found himself lying in the middle of a muggle street dying, his life flashing before his eyes. Then all he saw was black. He looked this way and then the other, and then something caught his eye, a white figure in the distance. Harry smiled and ran toward it. Hermione stood there smiling at the man of her dreams.

"I told you that I'd wait for you," Hermione said as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. Harry placed passionate kisses on her lips and cupped her ass in his hands.

"I love you," Harry said and kissed her once again.

"I've waited for you for almost 22 years, and I've never forgotten my love for you," Hermione said as she ran her fingers threw his raven locks.

"You and me for the rest of eternity," Harry said and Hermione nodded.

_Someone's watching over me_

**((A/N: Ok, I know this wasn't the best Song fic, but I just wanted to write it. I thought that it fit into the song pretty well, but I won't take flames for this. Flames aren't allowed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else. I don't own the song either!**

**I hope everyone likes this! Review!))**


End file.
